


Eye of the Beholder

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel introduces Jack to a new game.  Companion piece to "Masquerade."





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Slash. Graphic m/m/sex. Bad language, as always. Major smut alert.  


* * *

From the moment the door closed behind him, Jack had known that Daniel had something planned for the evening. There had been a mischievous glint in those blue eyes and he wore that implacable, enigmatic smile that was always a dead give away that Daniel was up to something devious. Not that Jack was complaining. Oh no. Not at all. One of the biggest surprises in this relationship was the decidedly pleasant discovery that Daniel wasn't nearly as shy or reserved as he appeared in public. Quite the contrary. Daniel was by far the most inventive and enthusiastic lover Jack had ever known. A true sensualist to the core, Daniel was remarkably uninhibited in matters pertaining to sex, which in retrospect shouldn't have come as a surprise. After all, here was a guy who had traveled the world over and who made his way by studying different cultures. And if there was one thing that was truly universal, it was sex. Though Jack was aware that there was often a sizeable gap between theory and practice, Daniel seemed to have no problem making the shift between the two for which Jack-and his libido-were duly grateful.

Tonight Daniel was in top form, wry and kittenish and sexy as hell. He'd met Jack at the door with a beer in hand and that inscrutable smile playing across his lips, a bespectacled, denim clad Sphinx with mischief on his mind. After a day spent cloistered with Hammond grinding over the annual personnel evaluations, Jack had planned to just collapse on his sofa to enjoy a cold beer, whatever sports event was on tap on ESPN and maybe a snuggle with his linguist. The last was not a given. At the best of times Daniel could be willful and contrary, but he could also be devastatingly charming and sexy as hell; it all depended on his occasionally volatile moods. But when Jack stepped into the house and saw Daniel's Mona Lisa smile, all thoughts of hockey and basketball fled. There was another game on tonight and it certainly wasn't going to be broadcast on ESPN. Well, not unless they'd changed the acronym to stand for "Erection Smut Porn Network."

Jack had taken the proffered bottle without a word, saluting Daniel with it before taking a long swig, feeling the cool liquid slide down his parched throat, knowing without looking that Daniel's eyes stayed on him the entire. He could feel that heated gaze burning into his skin, watching his Adam's apple as it bobbed with each swallow. He could practically see Daniel licking his lips in that unconscious and rather compulsive manner of his that never failed to send a thread of heat from his eyes directly to his groin.

Pulling the bottle from his lips and opening his eyes once more, he was not at all surprised to find himself the object of Daniel's focused gaze. He smiled brightly at the other man, who took the beer bottle from his hand and lifted to his own lips, taking a long drink as well. When he finished, Daniel put the bottle down on the table behind him before turning his attention--and that sexy, inscrutable smile--in Jack's direction.

"Hey," Daniel offered, moving back towards his lover.

"Hey yourself," he responded before leaning in and stealing a beer flavored kiss. The kiss itself was slow and languorous, a soft brushing of lips that steadily lengthened and deepened with each passing moment. He slid his arms around Daniel's body, pulling him close. Daniel's body was warm and pliant and Jack felt the shiver that raced through him as he pressed against Jack's own body still permeated by the sharp chill of the early winter air. Instead of moving away from the chill of his skin, Daniel wrapped his arms more tightly around him, gliding his hands up and down his back in firm strokes, offering Jack the warmth of his own body without hesitation. Jack's grip tightened in return, pulling them into a full body clinch. Their hips collided, groins coming into sudden contact and Jack was absolutely certain that warming things up was not going to be a problem.

They finally broke off the oxygen-depriving kiss with no small amount of regret on both sides. Jack knew he was wearing that dopey, doting grin he always got around Daniel, but he didn't care. Daniel, however, was still wearing that impenetrable smile and Jack felt his cock give a twitch of interest. That smile always meant wonderful things in Jack's experience.

"So," Jack drawled, trying hard to keep his devilish grin under control, "how was your day?"

Daniel shrugged, just the barest of lift to his shoulders. "OK," he answered simply. "Did some translations, had lunch with Sam and Janet. Did some more translations."

Jack grunted in acknowledgement.

"So," Daniel began in that wonderfully husky voice, "how was your day?"

Jack shrugged back, keeping his voice and body language neutral. "OK. Spent the day with Hammond reviewing personnel evals."

"Boring?" Daniel asked sympathetically.

"Boring." He confirmed.

"Sooo," Daniel said, drawing out the syllable and giving Jack his most winsome--and utterly unconvincingly--innocent look. "I guess you're pretty tired, huh?"

Jack decided to play it cool. If Daniel had something planned-and Jack so knew that he did-he'd let Daniel take the lead. "A bit."

"I guess you probably just want to crash on the sofa and watch TV?" It was a statement, an observation, but Jack couldn't miss that faint hint of inquiry in the tone.

"That was my plan." Well, that was the truth. Jack *had* planned to kick back with ESPN, at least until he'd gotten a peek at Mona Daniel here. Sports, schmorts. Daniel had something up his sleeve, and knowing his smutty linguist that something involved getting in touch with Jack's erogenous zones. And Jack was more than willing to get with that program. "Unless you had something else in mind?"

Jack was trying for innocent himself, but from the looks of things, he hadn't been any more successful at it than Daniel had been moments before. Daniel's eyes flashed and that smile, that enigmatic, fabulously filthy smile sharpened for a heartbeat, edged with a hint of smug satisfaction, before once again becoming secretive and demure.

"Well, I thought we could turn in early tonight. Get a bit of rest."

"Rest is...good." Jack confirmed.

"And if you weren't too tired, I thought maybe we could...well...y'know."

It took all his considerable willpower not to burst out laughing at Daniel's 'shy little linguist' act. Daniel certainly had no qualms about saying the word. He knew how to say it in two-dozen languages, after all and frequently proved that very fact with considerable volume and fervor. Daniel was a filthy mouthed little shit; it was, in fact, one of his better qualities in Jack's estimation. The only times he got all coy and shy was when he was toying with Jack. Like now.

OK, Daniel, toy away.

"I could be convinced to...y'know," Jack offered expansively as if it were some hardship on his part rather than his primary reason for living.

Daniel leaned in and kissed him again, pulling back quickly when Jack reached out to pull him closer. Daniel twisted his body around and Jack followed suit. Daniel leaned in and gave him another fleeting kiss as he placed a hand lightly on Jack's shoulder and began to walk him backwards, slowly, carefully, in the direction of the bedroom, always maintaining eye contact, and always with that enigmatic smile hovering on his lips.

Daniel backed him into the bedroom, step by step, with teasing, playful kisses and taunting nudges of his hips. It was a familiar dance, as elegant and seductive in its own way as any tango ever danced in Buenos Aires and they moved with a smooth, practiced grace that belied the relative novelty of the action.

The first time they'd done this, it was Jack who had played choreographer, directing the dance, controlling the pace, the movement, the rhythm. Over the course of the past three months, they'd traded places over and over, taking turns at the helm as the mood struck them, establishing a comfortable rapport of give and take, control and submission. There were no rules in their bedroom and certainly no ranks or set roles. It was a true partnership of equals and Jack found that he relished being able to set aside his rank and responsibility within the confines of his home. Their home. Daniel usually didn't have much need of the Colonel in the field and he had even less use for him in the privacy of Jack's house. Once they crossed the threshold they ceased to be 'Colonel O'Neill' and 'Doctor Jackson' and became simply 'Jack' and 'Daniel.' And Jack wouldn't have it any other way.

Daniel had neatly and effortlessly maneuvered him towards the center of the bedroom standing perhaps a foot from the bed. Jack reached towards Daniel, wanting to feel the warm bulk of his muscled body flush against his own, to breath in the scent of him and have his taste on his tongue. Before Jack could touch him, however, Daniel took a step back and shook his head. Jack reached for him again and Daniel held up a hand, stopping Jack dead in his tracks and then he pointed over Jack's shoulder.

"Sit," Daniel commanded in his silkiest and most authoritative tone. Jack had no idea how Daniel managed that combination, but it worked every goddamn time. He glanced over his shoulder to see a chair perched in the corner, a place which, to the best of his recollection, had been decidedly chair-less when he left the house this morning.

It was then that he cast a glance around the room, suddenly noticing the other items that had been added to his bedroom décor and thathe had failed to notice upon entering due to Daniel's highly effective distraction technique. He might be Special Ops, but he knew he was no match for a determined, lust-crazed archeologist with a mission. In addition to the chair in the corner, Jack noted the candles poised on both night tables and the dresser, flickering and dancing and casting the entire room in a soft golden glow. He also noticed the full length mirror that was placed opposite the bed for some as yet unknown, but surely strategic purpose. Jack cocked a brow at his lover in query which Daniel returned with interest before once again pointing at the chair and commanding Jack to sit. 

He shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what exactly Daniel was playing at here, but it was obvious he'd put a great deal of thought and preparation into it so Jack was willing to go along with it. He'd never been disappointed yet by one of Daniel's games and Jack was willing to bet this one would be a winner too. And truth be told, he found Daniel in full-on command mode to be incredibly hot. So he made his way over to the chair as instructed and dropped himself into it with a soft 'whoof' of air, and proceeded to make himself comfortable, leaning against the softly cushioned back and resting his forearms on the arms of the chair. He glanced again at Daniel with an air of expectation. 

Daniel was watching him, the same maddening, inscrutable smile in place, his eyes half lidded, smoldering at him in a way that made Jack's pants suddenly seem just a tiny bit tighter. He shifted his ass on the seat cushion, spreading his thighs slightly to give his rapidly hardening cock some relief.

Daniel's smile broadened for just a moment as he saw the effect he had on his lover before his expression returned to its former implacable self. It wasn't until Jack was firmly ensconced in his chair that Daniel gave Jack further instructions, speaking in that low husky voice that Jack had privately dubbed Daniel's 'bedroom voice.'

"I want you to stay right there, Jack. Don't move. Just stay in the chair and keep your hands on the armrests until I tell you to move. Can you do that for me Jack?"

"Anything you want, Daniel," he replied, trying to keep his tone light, but was unable to stop the slight hitch from his voice as a hundred erotic possibilities flitted through his mind. "Anything you want," he repeated.

Daniel gave a throaty chuckle in response. "Oh, I like the sound of that, Jack. And who knows, maybe I'll get lucky?"

'I have no doubt that we both will, Dannyboy,' Jack thought, anticipation rising in his chest.

Daniel stood there on the center of the bedroom, looking at Jack, his gaze taking on an almost predatory gleam as his eyes raked Jack's body from head to toe. Jack felt his cock give another twitch at that hungry and proprietary gaze, but he remained perfectly still as promised.

That was when Daniel got the show on the road. And it was quite literally a show. Daniel raised his fingers to his lips and blew Jack a cheeky kiss before allowing his fingertips to slide down his chin and along his jaw, ghosting softly down his neck to his collarbone, lightly tracing the patch of skin where his shirt met flesh. Daniel looked at Jack then, holding his gaze, demanding his complete and undivided attention, before reaching up and unfastening the top button of his shirt. The fabric came undone easily and Daniel's hands slid down to unfasten the next button in line.

Jack watched as Daniel slowly, casually, and oh so seductively, unbuttoned his shirt, inch by inch, button by button. Each time another button came undone, his restless fingers would pause and come to rest upon the freshly exposed skin, brushing gently along it with whisper soft touches. Jack watched, his throat suddenly dry, as Daniel stripped before him with the same methodical and incredibly patient manner he normally applied to the excavation of an artifact. His movements were slow, steady, yet delightfully, deliciously carnal. 

When the shirt was unbuttoned, Daniel let it slip from his shoulders, undulating his torso, making it slither off his shoulders, down the curve of his biceps, past the sharp angular bend of his elbows. Jack watched, riveted by the play and flex of muscles on his chest and abdomen at such a seemingly mundane, but now completely eroticized act.

Still holding Jack's gaze, Daniel continued his sultry striptease, his hands sliding lower. He tugged at the buckle of his belt, releasing the clasp, sliding the leather tongue free. He pulled at the buckle, and with one long, slow, sweeping move, the belt slithered free from the loops of his jeans. Daniel held the belt up like some kind of trophy, letting it dangle provocatively in his grasp before opening his hand and letting it drop to the floor.

He then proceeded on to his jeans, popping the button with a smooth flick of those talented fingers before pulling downward on the tab of the zipper, opening it one tooth at a time. Jack was certain he could hear the slight grate of metal as each one disengaged, but that could have been nothing more than the sound of his own blood as it dropped cell by cell into his own shorts to land with a sharp, painful thud into his throbbing cock.

The zipper now open, Daniel's hands went to the waistband, pushing the fabric down from his hips with the same languorous movement as he'd used on the shirt. This time, however, he added a shimmy--or maybe it was a wriggle?--as he tugged and pulled the denim free from his lean muscular thighs down past his knees, along his calves until the jeans lay puddled about his ankles. He stepped free of the heavy fabric and kicked the jeans aside.

Daniel now stood before Jack clad in nothing but a pair of black briefs and that damned, inscrutable smile. He was still watching Jack intently and Jack, of course, returned the favor. Nothing short of a complete blackout, sudden blindness or a massive coronary-the last a distinct possibility given the heart-stoppingly erotic performance being played out before him-could stop him from ogling Daniel at the moment. Jack loved watching Daniel in almost any context, but Daniel in provocative, masterful, sex kitten mode was utterly irresistible.

Jack watched entranced as Daniel slid his thumbs beneath the elastic waistband, pulling the stretchy cotton away from his body and sliding the fabric down his slender hips to slip down his legs to the floor. Once there, Daniel stepped out of the briefs, but in a surprising move, he deftly snagged them with the toes of one foot, tossing them in the air where he snatched them in mid flight. Daniel then spun them around over head before lobbing them in Jack's direction. They flew in a perfect arc and landed square on Jack's face. Jack snatched them away quickly, not wanting anything to impede his view of the now gloriously naked Daniel. He held the fabric to his nose for a brief moment, breathing in the musky scent of the other man as he let his covetous gaze roam across Daniel's lithesome body, his eyes caressing each curve, every plane, all the subtle nuances of flesh and bone and blood. 'Oh yeah,' he thought to himself, 'I'll never get tired of this.'

Using the armrests, Jack began to lever himself out of the chair, intent on claiming his delectable, deliciously naked prize. He had only lifted himself a few inches from the seat cushion when he heard Daniel's previously husky voice snap a sharp command.

"Stay!"

The tone was so authoritative and so completely unexpected that Jack dropped his ass back into the chair without even thinking, his ingrained response to command kicking in despite the setting and the issuer of the command. He looked at Daniel in surprise.

Daniel's eyes still on him, he explained coolly. "I asked you to stay in the chair, Jack. I told you, you weren't allowed to move until I gave you permission to do so. You agreed." That impenetrable smile cranked up a notch. "Stay," he reiterated, his voice rough and smoky once more.

'Stay? What does he think I am? Lassie?' Jack thought mildly peeved, and then realization struck. Dannyboy was getting a little payback here. 'OK, I can do this,' he reassured himself, his eyes once more drinking in the sight of his willful, smokingly hot lover. 'Oh yeah, I can *so* do this.' He reclined back into the chair, getting as comfortable as possible with an increasingly painful erection calling for attention. He stretched his legs out in front of him in a deliberately casual, insolent pose and gave his lover his most lascivious grin.

"Your command is my wish, Daniel," he offered smugly.

Daniel's eyebrow twitched in wry amusement. "Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

Jack shrugged. "Isn't it pretty much the same thing here?"

Daniel gave him a brief appraising look then nodded. "I suppose it is at that. So you agree? You'll do as I say and not move until I give you permission?"

He nodded.

Daniel smiled at him once more, that inscrutable, sexy smile. "We'll see," came his equally enigmatic response.

Jack wasn't quite sure what he meant by that remark. Obviously he was planning on testing Jack's willpower, though he wasn't sure how Daniel intended to go about that. He found out moments later the hard way.

Oh yes, very hard indeed.

Daniel slinked back over to the bed and slid-no, slithered, or maybe even undulated was a more apt description-his body across the bedspread, sprawling himself wantonly across its length. It was a magnificent tableau, Daniel spread out like a banquet, his arms open wide, his legs slightly parted. The candlelight gilded his body, making his pale skin shimmer like white gold in the soft light, throwing the warm, honey tones of his skin into sharp relief against the cool, darker shades of the blue duvet beneath him. In purely aesthetic terms, he was breathtaking, a sight that would delight any artist and spark his creative ardor. In more erotic terms, he was devastating. 

This was a side of Daniel that only Jack was allowed to see: the coolly calculating, imperious lover who could wrap Jack around his little finger with a heated glance and a sway of his hips; the coquettish, flirtatious little mink who adored erotic play, who got off on the thrill and the challenge of driving Jack into a frenzy of lust. Demanding, quixotic, uninhibited, it was a part of Daniel that he held carefully in check, that he hid behind the wall of reserve and professionalism that was his public façade. No one else even had a clue that such passion and fire and sensuality burned within the seemingly mild mannered linguist. Only Jack saw this aspect of his personality. Only Jack had the privilege to know and experience this Daniel.

He could feel that heated gaze upon him now, feel the weight of it pressing against him, warming his skin like a caress. Daniel was still wearing that knowing smile that somehow managed to be both lewd and demure at the same time. It was one of those irresistible contradictions that made Daniel who he was and that simultaneously drove Jack to the brink of insanity and made his heart melt with love for him. His Daniel.

He watched Daniel as the other man gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes. Their gazes met and held and then Daniel began to move, slowly, languidly with a kind of indolent grace. Daniel stretched his arms above his head, arching his back ever so slightly like a cat reveling in self-indulgent slumber, his legs slipping farther apart giving Jack a tantalizing view of the other man's half erect cock. The candlelight accentuated the shifting planes of his body, the play of muscles as they rippled and contracted, creating a vibrant study in light and shadow. Daniel swept his arms back down, letting his fingertips caress his face, drifting lightly across cheeks and lips and chin, with flickering, delicate, inquisitive touches. His hands moved along the long vulnerable line of his throat, drifting across the protrusion of his collarbones, his palms sliding down the hard, muscled curves of his shoulders.

His hands moved again, now sweeping down his chest in long broad strokes, alternating between firm and gentle, between the flat of his palm and his calloused fingertips. Jack watched in dry mouthed fascination as those talented fingers traced patterns in Daniel's own skin, the sight awakening a thousand sensory memories of Daniel's fingers on Jack's own overheated skin. He watched as one long digit drew a line down Daniel's sternum from clavicle to navel before reversing direction and moving upwards to the point of origin then reversed and slid back down once again. Another finger dipping into the well of his navel, the tip gliding along the rim of his belly button, around and around and around, calling forth images and sensations of other similar motions enacted by and upon his person.

Daniel's hands stroked upwards again, his hands grazing along his rib cage, splayed fingers echoing the formation of bones before sliding across his skin to alight upon a nipple. Jack stared at Daniel in fascination as the other man's fingers began to stroke his nipple, gently rubbing the nub of flesh until it peaked, then shifted direction to the other one, lavishing similar attention on the sensitive flesh. Daniel moaned softly at the stimulation, causing Jack's cock to harden even more as he watched and listened to the erotic peepshow playing out on his own bed. And through it all Daniel watched him back with slumberous eyes, the heat of his gaze burning into Jack, searing his skin like ash.

"Do you like this Jack?" Daniel asked, his voice a throaty, provocative purr. "Do you like it when I touch myself like this?" Another stroke of his fingertips across his nipple, tugging the nub of flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Daniel moaned and arched in response to the caress of his hand. "Does it make you hard?"

Jack groaned at the sight of Daniel writhing and twisting under the assault of those talented, demanding fingers. How did Daniel know? How did he ever guess what it did to Jack to see him like this, to watch him naked, and bringing himself off with the same consummate skill he had used on Jack so many times? It was Jack's most private kink, one he'd never shared with Daniel, but as always Daniel was one step ahead of him. Jack watched his lover as he moved his hands up and down his torso without a hint of shyness or shame. 'God, he is so fucking incredible,' Jack thought to himself.

And then Daniel's hands moved lower. His fingertips, ghosted along skin that Jack could see was dewed with sweat, the touch so light, it left the drops of moisture undisturbed in their wake. Down, down they went until finally they reached their target and one long fingered hand curled around the burgeoning erection. Daniel's touch remained light, his hand stroking in slow, steady strokes in just that way that Jack himself liked it. It was the long, slow, buildup; gentle, teasing touches, drawing the pleasure upwards from the soles of his feet and in from the roots of his hair, collecting it, concentrating it within his cock, stoking the fire bit by bit until the pleasure shaded almost into pain before the movement shifted to a faster, more demanding rhythm.

And that was precisely what Daniel was doing, stroking himself in a lazy, indolent manner, his entire body a study in easy pleasure as he watched Jack with smoky, lust filled eyes and that enigmatic smile. Jack wondered if Daniel had been a hooker in a past life; no, not a hooker, a courtesan, one of those women who used sex to manipulate men, controlling them, commanding them with a simple word or gesture. Daniel did that; hell, he was doing it right now, pleasuring himself not only for his own satisfaction but for Jack's delectation as well, getting off on Jack's arousal. Jack's growing frustration only added fuel to Daniel's fire. Daniel was teasing him, taunting him, with the movement of his hand and the languid bucking of his hips rising up from the bed then dropping back to the duvet beneath. The rhythm was hypnotic, compelling, irresistible. 

But most compelling of all was that enigmatic smile and that smoldering gaze. Jack's eyes were riveted to Daniel, but Jack knew only too well that Daniel wouldn't, couldn't look away either. So they stayed there, gazes locked, bound together regardless of the physical distance separating them. It was like a sexual game of chicken, a test of wills played out between two indomitable personalities. But in this case, Jack knew there would be no losers, regardless of who came out on top. Or who came on top.

It was amazing...incredible to see Daniel like this, wanton and totally at ease with his body, surrendering himself completely to the hunt for pleasure. He was so beautiful like this, Jack thought, completely unselfconscious, lust incarnate. He watched as Daniel's hand stroked up and down, his thumb caressing the head of his cock and Jack could see the beads of pre-cum just beginning to gather on the tip. The urge to touch himself was damned near overwhelming, but Daniel had made him promise not to move and he was sure that included jacking himself off. So instead he pressed his forearms more tightly to the arm rests, his hands clasping the ends in a white knuckled grip as he watched Daniel giving the solo-sex show to end all solo-sex shows.

Daniel shifted himself on the bed again, splaying his legs farther apart as he lifted one hand to his mouth, tracing his lips with a fingertip before sucking the finger inside that delectable mouth. Jack moaned at the sight of Daniel's finger slipping in and out of that warm, inviting mouth in the same slow rhythm he was using the stroke his erection. Jack's breath was coming faster, rasping in his lungs and he felt a desperate need to tear his suffocating clothes from his overheated body. He moaned even louder when he saw that Daniel had spread his legs wider apart and had removed his saliva slickened finger from his mouth and was now toying at the entrance to his ass. The moan became a full-fledged groan as Daniel breached the tight muscle and began to slowly piston the finger inside his anus.

Daniel gasped, clearly aroused at the sensations he was stirring within as he fucked himself with both hands. It was, without a doubt the most incredible, most breathtaking sight Jack had ever seen. Daniel removed his finger from his ass then slipped his hand up beneath the pillow, procuring the lube they kept stashed there for their lovemaking. Still holding Jack's gaze, Daniel popped the lid, flipped it over and dribbled some of the liquid unto the palm of his hand and along his fingers. It was messy doing it one handed like that, but Daniel clearly didn't want to stop the show by removing his other hand from his cock. Mission accomplished, Daniel returned his hand to its former position, sliding one lube coated finger inside, thrusting it in and out at a maddeningly slow pace before adding a second, and eventually a third finger, stretching and relaxing the muscle within. Daniel gasped, his back arching suddenly, lifting his body off the bed as he hit his prostate. He thrust his fingers deep inside, eliciting the same gasp and a throaty moan of pleasure at the movement.

Jack was so aroused he thought he might spontaneously combust at the sight of Daniel pleasuring himself with such skill and relish. Daniel's face was now flushed, his sweat dewed body glistened in the candlelight and his lips were parted, releasing shuddering, gasping breathes. His eyes were almost closed now, but still Daniel watched him with a fierce hunger that rivaled his own. Jack was gripping the armrests so tightly now he wouldn't be at all surprised if the wood splintered and cracked beneath his hands. It took every ounce of self-control within him not to leap from the chair and take Daniel, fucking him hard and fast. But he remained seated. He had made a promise to Daniel and he would keep it. Even if it killed him.

"Jack," Daniel sighed, his lust darkened eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"Daniel," he croaked in return, his voice oddly raw as if he'd been screaming himself hoarse instead of sitting quietly in a corner watching as his lover jerked himself off.

"Jack," he moaned once more. "Yes, yes, I'm...oh God, I'm coming...I'm...JACK!" he cried out at the last, his body bucking wildly off the bed as his semen splattered across his belly and chest. He lay there for long moments, pulling in short gasping breaths, waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his chest. He turned his head to Jack once more, his face flushed and glowing with satiation and...anticipation. The mysterious smile was in place once more and those hungry, provocative eyes were challenging him again.

"Move," was all he said and all he needed to say to spur Jack into action. Jack released his hands from their death grip on the armrests of the chair, wincing as he flexed them and tried to work out the cramped muscles before drawing a deep, calming breath. He knew he needed to regain some semblance of control or he'd be coming in his pants instead of in Daniel as he planned. Levering himself out of the chair he stood, making sure he was steady on his feet before he began to move towards the bed and Daniel, shedding articles of clothing as he went.

Daniel was still lying there watching him, his languorous pose and enigmatic smile prodding him on. Jack met Daniel's smile with one of his own--predatory, lascivious and utterly wicked-his white teeth gleaming in the soft light. Daniel's eyes flashed at the sight and his demure smile shaded into something more carnal and knowing in response.

Jack was now standing before the bed buck-naked. Despite his impulse to pounce upon Daniel and ravish him posthaste, he paused, waiting for a further cue. Knowing his inventive lover, this little exhibition was only part of his elaborate scheme of seduction and consummation and Jack wasn't about to spoil what was obviously a well thought out, well executed plan by jumping the gun. This was Daniel's game and Jack would play it out to the end as Daniel intended. 

He cocked an eyebrow at Daniel, communicating both his unspoken query and assent. Daniel nodded in acknowledgement and then rolled over on to his stomach and crawled about on the bed before raising himself on all fours facing the mirror. 

Jack's already aching cock hardened further as Daniel's shift of position made his intentions apparent. 'Damn but Daniel is giving my kinks a workout tonight,' he thought as the hunger swelled within him. 'Well, I don't want to disappoint him, now do I?' Jack gave his lover his most lecherous grin, signaling his understanding-not to mention his enthusiastic endorsement-of Daniel's plan. He walked slowly around to the other side of the bed, crawling up until he was kneeling behind Daniel.

Daniel remained perfectly still throughout, balancing his body on hands and knees, while his gaze tracked Jack's advancement in the mirror. The tone of the game had changed subtly with the introduction of the mirror, transforming both men into voyeurs as well as performers. Jack had never in his life used such props. Truth be told, he'd always been a pretty vanilla guy, even in his occasional encounters with guys in his days before Sara. But since hooking up with Daniel, Jack found himself becoming more...adventurous, bolder and more creative in his pursuit of pleasure. Daniel's inventiveness and openness to experimentation was sparking a similar response in Jack, challenging him to not only go along with Daniel's erotic games, but to invent some of his own. And Daniel was always most appreciative of his efforts which was an even bigger turn on. Who would've guessed that at the ripe old age if forty-six that Colonel John 'Jack' O'Neill would be turning into a kink magnet? And moreover that he would be loving every minute of it?

Jack positioned himself directly behind Daniel, resting back on his haunches. He looked into the mirror over the top of Daniel's head meeting his gaze in the glass, smiling back at his lover's flushed and excited face. He leaned forward with deliberate slowness, keeping his eyes locked with Daniel's in the mirror. 

"You are fucking incredible, Daniel," he crooned into his lover's ear. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," placing a soft kiss on Daniel's shoulder. "Until now," he added, dropping another kiss to the nape of Daniel's neck, causing the other man to shiver in anticipation.

Their gazes met and held in the mirror once more. "Fuck me, Jack," Daniel demanded in that throaty, imperious tone.

"Your command is my wish," Jack confirmed, his warm, soft breath caressing Daniel's ear. He placed one last kiss between Daniel's shoulder blades before rising up and leaning back away from his lover's willing body. He fished around the bedspread for a few moments before finding the lube and flipping open the top. He poured some liquid on to his palm, letting it warm momentarily then spread it across his urgent erection in slow gentle strokes, trying to keep the stimulation to a minimum. The last thing he needed was to go off before he even left the starting gate. 

Capturing Daniel's gaze in the mirror once more he spoke. "Are you ready?" No taunting here; a simple question asked plainly and honestly.

"Yes," came Daniel's equally honest response.

Jack pushed Daniel's legs farther apart, letting him regain his balance before running his hands along that tempting ass and spreading the cheeks wide to reveal the now well- loosened hole. He placed the head of his cock at the entrance and then began to slide slowly and carefully into the hot, tight channel. Daniel moaned softly at the sensation and Jack followed suit, feeling Daniel wrapped close about his aching cock. He held for long moments, wanting to give them both time to acclimate to the feelings of lush pleasure tingling along their skin. Still looking at one another in the mirror, Daniel gave a brief nod, signaling to Jack to move.

And move he did, slowly and surely. He needed to keep his movement light and steady or risk ending the experience too soon. And given all the trouble Daniel had gone to in preparing this little seduction scenario, that would be a tragic waste. Jack established a rhythm, of short, gentle strokes, taunting and teasing Daniel much in the same way Daniel had done to him earlier. Daniel gasped as an inward stroked nudged his prostate, sending pleasure skittering across his nerve endings. Jack pulled out and gave another quick thrust to Daniel's sweet spot, delighting in Daniel's moan of satisfaction, gasping himself as Daniel tightened his muscles around his cock for one brief dizzying second.

The willful little shit! Jack groused to himself, knowing Daniel was trying to take control once again. 'Nope, I don't think so Spacemonkey. This might be your game, but I think its time for me to take control of the wheel.'

Still holding Daniel's eyes in their reflection, Jack leaned forward once more, wrapping both arms around his torso, pulling them both upright. Daniel was now straddling Jack's lap, his ass and legs resting against Jack's thighs. Jack wrapped his right arm around Daniel's waist, crossing diagonally over his chest and his left across his shoulder, his hand coming to rest lightly around Daniel's throat. He let his thumb caress the soft skin on his lover's throat, gently tracing his carotid artery, feeling the blood pulsing beneath his touch. His eyes still upon Daniel, Jack leaned in, dropping a line of soft kisses from bicep to shoulder, along his collarbone, up along the side of his neck. He nuzzled the soft hair at the nape of Daniel's neck, feeling him shiver again as Jack found the sensitive spot just below his hairline. 

He could see Daniel was watching him as voraciously as before, his greedy eyes studying Jack's every movement. That maddening, enigmatic smile, however, was starting to slip as Daniel's not inconsiderable control started to give way to rising sensation. This was true power, Jack thought to himself, this stripping away of Daniel's restraint, his discipline, making him surrender himself wholly to pleasure. This wasn't simply about sex-well, not completely-nor was it really about control. This was about trust, and the fact that Daniel trusted Jack enough to be vulnerable to him and for him. Daniel's submission was achingly beautiful to see because Jack understood it for what it truly was: a gift. Daniel was giving himself to Jack, body and soul with a completeness that humbled Jack to his core.

And the fact that they had earth quaking, rafter shaking orgasms? Well, that was just a really, really nice bonus.

Jack was on sensory overload now. He could feel the warm, solid bulk of Daniel cradled against his chest, feeling the muscles shift as Daniel moved and writhed, pistoning himself slowly up and down on Jack's cock. He could feel their sweat mingling on their skin, binding their bodies together. He could trace the softness of the skin of Daniel's throat and the faint rasp of stubble nearer his chin. He could smell the odor of sweat and musk, taste it on his tongue as he swept it along the line of Daniel's collarbone and then began to nibble his way along his throat like a ravenous puppy. He could hear Daniel's sighs and moans and his sudden yelp as Jack bit down-hard-on the firm muscle at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

But best of all, he could see Daniel, feast upon his pleasure so evident in every line of his body, every ripple of flesh, every movement of those full lips as Daniel's excitement was reflected back to him in the mirror shimmering in the darkened room. The gaze itself was even more intimate than the caresses they were sharing. They were both exposed so completely to one another, more open and more aware than they had ever been.

"Beautiful," he whispered in Daniel's ear, nibbling along the rim, slipping his tongue inside the curve. "So beautiful."

It became his mantra, Jack whispering the words over and over again, praising his lover, his arousal, his surrender, their union. He let the words flow over him and through him, letting Daniel read the truth of them in his lust-darkened eyes.

"Jack," Daniel sobbed, his voice quivering with need. Daniel broke the gaze and turned blindly towards Jack, seeking more. Jack responded without thinking, taking Daniel's lips in a searing, burning, fervent kiss. He felt Daniel's fingers lace through his hair, holding his head tight, bringing him closer.

The were close, so close now. Jack could feel the tension rising, coiling within him. He slid his left hand down to take hold Daniel's now fully erect cock, and began to stroke him, wanting Daniel to fall with him. Daniel moaned within his mouth and moments later so did Jack as Daniel began to pick up the pace, raising himself up on his haunches before plunging himself back down on Jack's cock.

They were racing towards completion when suddenly Daniel tore himself forcefully from Jack's kiss. Jack moaned in protest at the loss until he realized why Daniel had done so. He wanted to watch. He wanted to see the moment when they both climaxed to see what they would look like when they did so. And Jack suddenly realized that he wanted that as well, wanted it more than he ever would have imagined before Daniel had started them on this particular journey.

He felt Daniel wind his arms around his back, holding them close, his hands sliding up and down following the same path as the beads of sweat trickling along his spine. He could see Daniel's eyes boring into his as if he could somehow enter Jack simply through the force of his gaze. Daniel's face was flushed again as was his own, both pairs of eyes black with desire, both mouths open, inarticulate groans rasping out between gasping breaths. Their pace quickened ; they were feverish now, out of control and long past caring, their hands quickening to echo the pace of their joined bodies.

And then Jack was coming. His body stiffened and his face twisted into a mask of extreme pleasure. Fire seared through him, branding him to the bone as he emptied himself into his lover's body. He cried out Daniel's name before leaning forward to once again bite the muscle above Daniel's collarbone. As if the sudden sensation of teeth into flesh was the catalyst, Daniel cried out in ecstasy, his hips pounding down hard against his once, twice and then Daniel was falling with him. Jack resisted the urge to let his eyes slide shut; he wanted to see this, a sight he knew so well, so intimately, but never seen like this, not from here. Daniel's eyes shot wide, that beautiful mouth agape, his neck arched and his head thrown back. And then Jack felt the warmth of Daniel's seed pouring across his hand, branding him anew, binding them together once again.

He clasped Daniel's trembling body to his, the two of them riding the aftershocks of pleasure, a ride more thrilling and captivating than any roller coaster yet built by man. They stayed like that for endless seconds before their bodies quavered and collapsed like a pair of rag dolls, Jack coming to rest on Daniel's broad back.

Jack felt utterly spent, exhausted and exhilarated all at once. He wanted to stay like this forever, buried inside Daniel and somehow he doubted Daniel would complain. Finally he slid himself out from his lover's body and stretched himself along side of him. He leaned over and traced patterns in the sweat covering Daniel's back; squiggled lines, zigzags, and, in a moment of whimsy, a happy face. 'Much more fun than doing it with condiments on a dinner plate,' he thought to himself with considerable amusement.

Daniel sighed in contentment, enjoying the touch of Jack's hand on his overheated skin. He moved his arms up, using them to pillow his head and then he turned to gaze at Jack, his eyes full of love, wonder, and more than a little smug satisfaction. It was the 'happy Daniel' look and it was one Jack knew he would never tire of seeing. Jack leaned over to place random kisses on his lover's shoulders, reveling in the closeness and the quiet of the moment.

"You are so fucking amazing, Daniel," Jack purred into his ear, before tugging sharply on his earlobe with white, even teeth,

A rich, throaty chuckle rumbled through Daniel's chest and floated to Jack's ears. "I bet you say that to all the linguists."

"Only to the ones I love Daniel."

A sigh then a soft huff of breath. "That had better be 'one' singular, Jack."

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "Trust me Daniel, one is all I can handle, you smutty little mink" he clarified between soft kisses to Daniel's nape. "You're gonna be the death of me, ya know."

"Maybe," Daniel acknowledged, his voice turning husky once more. "But at least I'll send you off with a bang. And a great big smile on your face."

"True," he acceded. "Plus, you get to be the one to explain to Hammond how you made me come so hard the top of my head blew clean off and is now laying somewhere near the foyer. So there's a definite upside."

"Huh," Daniel replied. "So, no open casket then?"

"Ah...no. Well, not unless you were willing to climb in there with me and give my mortal remains one last thrill."

Daniel's face screwed up in distaste. "OK, that is officially the most disgusting thing you have ever suggested."

Jack laughed. "Well, it certainly would make for a damned interesting funeral."

"You're sick, you do know that, don't you?" Daniel asked. He was trying to keep his voice stern but he couldn't completely control the mirth in his tone nor the upward twitch of his lips.

Jack laughed again and this time Daniel joined him. They lay there together on the bed, Jack's hands stroking soothingly along Daniel's back, the two of them drowsing in the aftermath.

"Daniel?" Jack finally asked after a long silence.

"Hmmm?" came the sleepy response.

"I like what you've done with the place."

Daniel cracked one eye open. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Jack acknowledged, snuggling closer to the warmth of Daniel's relaxed body. "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could get another mirror in here? Maybe for the other side of the bed? Or maybe on the ceiling?"

"Whatever you want Jack," Daniel mumbled, drifting off the sleep.

Jack chuckled and leaned in closer to whisper in his lover's ear. "Love ya, Lassie."

"Love ya too...Timmy. Now go 'way. Tryin' ta sleep here."

Jack smiled fondly at the other man before leaning down to place one last kiss on Daniel's shoulder. He nestled against him once more, then closed his eyes and followed his lover to sleep.


End file.
